ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie Marshal
Cassie Marshal was a female Human who served the Defenders of Peace as a volonteer during the Terran Civil War. She was a Supporting Officer onboard the Enterio. She was also a Vandegriff, though whether she supported there goals or not is unknown. Infact, it’s unclear if she even knew about her ancestry. Biography Early Life Cassie was born in the year 7188, and was the second child of Nora Marshal. She grew up on Samoor with her sisters Courtney and Rosalind. Near Death expierance When Cassie was two years of age she choked on a tiny piece of a soft soft metallic substance and nearly died as a result, she was saved by medical professionals who arrived and transported her to a hospital while keeping her in stable conditions. Sisterly Love When Cassie’s sister, Rosalind, became ill, it was Cassie who tended to her, she was the only one with time to do so. She grew closer to Rosalind then most sisters do, and began passionately calling her Rosie. She very much adored her sister. In 7202, when Cassie was 15, Rosie died from sickness, Rosie was only 12 at the time. This moment effected Cassie for the rest of her life, Terminus Cassie worked for Terminus Plastics, her family enticed her into it, supposedly. she fixed the machines as they broke. She attemped to break them after witnessing corporate murder. She was almost killed by the company herself. She claimed the killers dressed in mascot costumes. This is likely the source of her Automatonaphobia Marriage It is known that Cassie married Hayden Minpurr just before the end of the Nileth War In Defence of Peace Cassie chose to join Admiral Spire when after she had fled from Imperials trying to kill her. She became a Supporting Officer onboard the HMS Enterio and became a well respected woman onboard the ship. Her and Jaina where best friends. After Jaina's death she became rather sad, and fell in love with Jim Fawrk somewhat. Destruction of The Enterio and Death When Brigidiers made the Enterio go down over Sephaszorah, Cassie started aiding in avacuations, she was told to get off the ship to save herself by Spire and Jim several times but wanted to make sure every body made it. Eventuly Jim just grabbed her hand and forced her to come with her, a Brigadier however found the two and attemped to kill them both, the two ran, but the Brigadier managed to shoot Cassie, she was hit 4 times near her abdomen. She began to suffer drowsnes as a result inside the escape pod, thus Would have undoubtably killed her if it where not for Jims care. Which while not solving the problem helped her fight it. However, during an attack by Imperials a Imperial pod crashed into Jim’s pod as Cassie drove it, the resulting crash severely disfigured Cassie, her back was torn to shreds, her ducking upon noticing the pod hurling itself forwards her, and her face was burned and scarred, she eventually bled to death from the damage to her. She died in the year 7217 and Jim buried her in a patch of Flower-Like-Organisms. He used a piece of the pods remains to scratch together a makeshift tombstone in her honour. Post Mortem A Horror-Class Brigadier dug up Cassies body and strung it up above the Rebels hidout, and brutilized her body, making her near unrecognisable. Cassie was finally buried in Lord Lodscla Cemetery on Samoor, the cemetery, while not owned by her family at the time, was owned by it for considerable time and many of her ancestors where buried there. Personality Cassie often claimed to be "socially stupid", while this is largely an exageration and how she see's herself it isnt completely incorrect. Cassie was never great at speaking to others or meeting others. She was however extremely friendly. She also is rather receptive to cuteness. She was also tougher then she looked, having survived being shot, being yelled at by Spire and only starting to break down when things got absolutely horrible towards the end of her unfortunently short life Appearance Cassie was known to wear a small blue band around her ankle, it was originaly more for identification porposes but it eventuly held sentimental value to her. Trivia * Cassie Marshal only lived to be 29 years old * Cassie has Automatonophobia, this is made clear by her dislike of Gerald. When in the presence of things that scare her she has been known to shake, have breakdowns, attempt to get rid of the offending figure, hyperventilate, choke, become nauseous and become dizzy. *Cassie was always one of Ciaran Simpson’s favorite characters, as she was heavily inspired by his mother, who shared many traits with Cassie. * Cassies favorite color was blue, it was unclear why. Alternate Universes * Cassie Marshal (Imperial Victory) Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Defenders of Peace Category:Peaple Category:Terminus Plastics